iSculpt
by RoxyMoron
Summary: SPAM! New title! My story about what happened when Sam is Spencer's sculpture model. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey iCarly fans, this is my first ****for this show so please review. I wrote this because i always liked the Spam genre but there seems to be a lack of it so here is one more story for it. Enjoy an d review.**

SAM'S POV

I will admit that I Sam have had a crush on Spencer Shay, my best friend's older brother, since I was ten. I have always considered it to be one of those little girl crushes that I would grow out of; however, it seemed the older I got the more these feelings developed. I would always find myself sleeping over Carly's more just so I might catch a glimpse of him coming out of the shower, the towel wrapped loosely around his hips or I would always hope when we watched TV he would sit next to me. The one time he did I pretended to fall asleep just to lean my head on his shoulder.

So I guess it would be no surprise that my heart skipped a beat when my cell phone rang and the word 'Spencer' flashed across the screen.

"Hey Spence" i said trying to keep my voice from cracking, "What's up?"

"Hey Sam, i was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" He asked

My heart skipped again as i could imagine what he needed me for "Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Okay" he paused "I need a model for this sculpture i am working on"

"Um, okay what time should i come over" I asked just to make sure i had enough time to get ready

"How 'bout six"

"Okay, i'll see you then"

"Great" he said excited "See you later. Bye!"

"Bye" I said as i hung up the phone.

I was shocked he even asked me and not his juggling girlfriend. Does it sound weird that i am jealous of her even though i never met her? But who cares he actually wants me to model for him.

* * *

**A/N i know it is short, but my stories always look bigger on paper. Please review because i plan on more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey iCarly fans, ****Sorry it took so long i wanted to see the episode iSpy a Mean Teacher so i could get the dialogue from this scene right.**

SAM'S POV

I don't really know why i was getting very nervous when I knocked on the door, it wasn't like i never helped him do one of sculptures before. I even helped him when he put his head in a plastic cast. But he never asked me to model for him before.

So I knocked on the door, and was happy to see Spencer's smiling face when he opened it.

"Hey, thanks for doing this" he said

I wanted him to feel like it was no deal so i nonchalantly said "No prob"

"So why aren't you hanging out with Carly and Freddie?" He asked.

" A person can only take so much Freddie" I joked and I was happy to hear him chuckle too.

Now I will admit I was a little curious why he asked me to model so i asked "How come you didn't ask your new girlfriend to model for you?''

He looked slightly dissapointed "I broke up with Connie, found out she was juggling for other guys"

I didn't know if he was joking or not. That was one thing about Spencer whenever he broke up with a girlfriend, which happened a lot, he always seemed to have some funny way of giving a reason to break up with them.

But I did feel bad so i told him I was sorry.

He just looked at the lump of clay and said "Yeah, it hurt"

I didn't like seeing Spencer sad so I tried to get him back on the subject, "So how do I be a sculpture model?'' I asked.

His smile grew and he got excited and jumped around and said " Ah, you just sit over there and do nothing"

"Cool just like school" I said as I sat on the stool.

He looked at me confused like he didn't know what to do. It was probably my posture, so i put on a smile placed my hands on my hips and arched my back.

I was happy to see his face changed to happiness as he shouted "Yes" and started to mold the clay.

* * *

**A/N This one was a little bit longer and I know not as romantic but i plan on writing stuff that happened during the three hours Spencer was sculpting Sam. Please Review and help spread Spam across the site**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey iCarly fans, ****Sorry it took so long i had a tough month of senior year. This chapter will be in the point of view of Spencer and Sam. What's up with the character selection not having Sam?**

SPENCER'S POV

Maybe it was a mistake to ask her to do this, that was all I could think about as I started to sculpt the clay. I knew I could never capture her true beauty in playdough, I would never be able to perfect her smile or her long golden hair. I guess it was wrong to think of her like that I mean she was Carly's best friend, a friend who basically lived in our house. I used to see her as just another little sister, I would take her to the movies or we would go roller skating and the times Carly was hanging out with Freddie we would just sit on the couch and watch tv, one time she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder and we stayed like that until Carly came home.

It was moments like these that I started to see her more than a little sister.I guess that I Spencer have a crush on Sam Puckett, and now I have her sitting on a chair back arched to show her curves just right. I couldn't help myself I had to touch her even just to stroke her hair. I put down the lump of clay in my hand a went over a brushed my fingers down her cheek and under her chin. I noticed she had closed her eyes and her breath quickened, I just ignored it thinking she was just shocked I touched her.

If only she knew how I felt for her.

SAM'S POV

I took every ounce of my being to not throw my arms around his neck and kiss him then. I was slightly disappointed when he turned my face away from his sculpting.

I jumped as his hot breath on my ear as he said in a whisper "No peeking." I could tell he was smiling as he said this.

For a second I felt like he was actually enjoying tourturing my like this, like he knew how I felt about him, and I know it sounds crazy but I was starting to feel like he liked me too.

* * *

**A/N Again I apologize for taking so long to update. And again help spread more ships around the iCarly fics, There are just too many Seddies and Cams.**


End file.
